powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Jungle Fury is the sixteenth season of Power Rangers. It based on the Super Sentai season, Juken Sentai Gekiranger.US Patent & Trademark Office Synopsis Three teenagers (Casey, Theo, and Lily) from Pai Zhuq Kung Fu Academy are chosen to fight the forces of an opposing academy. Characters ;Casey: The Jungle Fury Red Ranger; the good looking, athletic, fun loving kind. He has a hard time with rules and is a risk taker, a thrill seeker and a bit of a rebel. He likes to do things his way. He is also a master of the 'rig job': he can fix anything with a rubber band and some paper clips. ;Theo Martin: The Jungle Fury Blue Ranger; a straight laced, private school conformist who never wants to get into trouble or break the rules. Not a nerd, but he is smart, strong, and a good fighter, but sometimes gets frustrated by Lily's free spirit. ;Lily Chilman: The Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger; Before coming to the Pai Zhuq Kung Fu academy, she was the captain of the Cheer Squad at her High School. She brought home gold by incorporating her street dance into the school performances. She may look like the stereotypical cheerleader, underneath she is tough as nails and not to be underestimated. Outgoing, confident and ready to try anything. She is potrayed by Anna Hutchinson. ;RJ: The Jungle Fury Purple Ranger; he grew up at Pai Zhuq Kung Fu Academy so he is very proficient at this discipline. But, his life experience was zero. So, his teachers send him into the world and he opens up the Jungle Karma Pizza shop. He is potrayed by David de Lautour. Allies ;Master Mao: Mentor to the rangers and is master of an unknown form of martial arts. Villains Zords * Fury Megazord ** Fury Tiger ** Fury Jaguar ** Fury Cheetah * Fury Megazord Elephant Mode ** Fury Elephant * Fury Megazord Bat Mode ** Fury Bat * Fury Megazord Shark Mode ** Fury Shark * Super Fury Megazord ** Super Fury Gorilla ** Super Fury Gazelle ** Super Fury Penguin * Super Fury Megazord Elephant Mode * Super Fury Megazord Bat Mode * Super Fury Megazord Shark Mode * Fury Wolf Megazord ** Fury Wolf Arsenal * Fury Morpher: A three button, two piece morphing device created by SCRTC to use the Aura of its wielder as a power source. It also can store a number of things including weapons in a pocket dimension. The morpher is attached to the wrist and knuckles of the wearer. By forming a Wushu hand formation and using the command "Jungle Fury, Beast On!", the user transforms into a Power Ranger. ** Casey's Aura Attack: Tiger Smash ** Theo's Aura Attack: Jaguar Spinout ** Lily's Aura Attack: Cheetah Dash * Howling Morpher: A wolf-shaped morphing device created by SCRTC to use the Aura of the Purple Ranger as a power source when he was unable to use the GekiChangers. By using the morphing call "Jungle Fury, Beast On!", RJ transforms into the Jungle Fury Purple Ranger, using the morpher as medium for his Aura Attack. ** Special Abilities: Arena Change, Wolf Punch, Rising Fist, Savage Elbow, Midnight Kick, Lunar Punch * Fury Tonfas: Lily and Theo's weapon which are two tonfa as side-arms with three mode settings. They can be used like normal tonfa, be combined together to form a bo staff called the Fury Staff or be used as two individual bladed weapons called the Fury Rods. Both the Fury Tonfas and Fury Rods have special attacks. ** Fury Staff: Electric Strike ** Fury Rods: Volt Attack * Tiger Nunchuks: Casey's sidearm weapon which also has a special attack called Lightning Whip. * Jungle Cannon: A cat-themed team-wielded cannon that fires a massive ball of fire at the enemy. * Elephant Mace: A meteor hammer weapon that Lily wields once she mastered Master Trunks' Fierce Beast Elephant-Fist training. The distance that the Elephant Mace can reach is dependant on the amount of Aura used in it. Its special attack is Meteor Sphere. * Wing Fan: A bladed-fan weapon wielded by Theo as a result of Fierce Beast Bat-Fist training from Master Fang. A offensive and defensive tool, opened or closed, it can split into the Double Wing Fan. Its special attack is Double Clash. * Shark Blades: Shark-themed flexi-blade weapons wielded by Casey as a result of Fierce Beast Shark-Fist training from Master Fin. The Shark Blades have two forms: Twin Blade Mode and Sword Mode. Casey's fighting style when using the swords is similar to eskrima. Its special attack is Primitive Wave. * Super Fury Claws: A hand-held claw weapon that is powered by Mega Aura, only accessible by exceeding one's own limits. These were given to them by Master Ape, Master Gallop, and Mistress Guin. With this item, Rangers can become the Super Fury Rangers. The Claws are activated by slapping the side while transformed into a Ranger with the command "Super Fury, Beast On!". When the Super Fury Claw is activated, the Rangers' suits become primarily white and the animal markings are replaced by vents that release Mega Aura and allow the Super Fury Rangers to perform various aerial maneuvers. ** Super Fury Red Ranger: Super Tiger Attack ** Super Fury Blue Ranger: Super Jaguar Attack ** Super Fury Yellow Ranger: Super Cheetah Attack ** Team Attack: Triangular Form Episodes *1. || 2008-02 || "Call of the Wild I" *2. || 2008-02 || "Call of the Wild II" *3. || 2008-02 || "The Harper's Last Stand" References Category: Jungle Fury de: Jungle Fury fr: Jungle Fury